Another Good Reason
by Babykittylover
Summary: Sequel to One Good Reason. Gaara has another good reason to keep her around."I am keeping you." - " I am not a toy! Give me one good reason to I should..."


"You!" the voice was unexpected and familiar though she had not heard it in years.

She turned as fast as she could, pressing in her hand to her stomach and leaning on the night table for support. Her gray eyes widened in surprise and her face filled with distress as she took in the ninja crouched at her window. The pale blue hair and black eyes set in an aristocratic face sent her mind spiraling into the past.

"Sensei." she breathed, her heart rate jumping as panic began to set in. His black eyes fixed on her rounded stomach.

"Our Kage informed me of you death, an assassination attempt on your life by a rogue Nin seeking revenge against the daimyo."

She snorted, "You believed it of course."

Her sensei's sharp eyes took in the room and her with a growing frown.

"These are the Kazekage's chambers." he stated.

She nodded, "I...work for him."

"It is true then. You are the foreign women who bares his heir."

She shifted pressing a hand to her stomach as the twin lives in her stomach stretched, kicking her stomach.

"The guards a dead." she said instead of answering. It wasn't a question, Suna's Kage had placed her under guard the day she had informed him of the unhappy news. They did not have that kind of relationship. She was terrified of the man who controlled her life and the Kazekage could not stand her weakness but enjoyed her usefulness. It only took once. She had no protections her world revolved around creating a world away from his world, he had been drunk or drugged, she was still unclear but one thing had indeed lead to another and she had woken cocooned by the Kazekage and harboring the seed of life in her womb. Six weeks later the news reached the Kage and the council and she had two extra shadows since. There were six at the moment for the Kage had been gone six months on a diplomatic mission.

"I am sorry." he said solemnly.

Tears sprang to her eyes she closed them and nodded, "Me too." she whispered and bowed her head as the inevitable came. The window creaked as her sensei launched towards her. She felt her children shift inside her. Wind buffeted her hair and whipped her dress around her ankles. Blood splattered across her cheek and dampened her dress. She slid slowly to the ground the tears cascading from her eyes and a sob escaped her lips, but she refused to open her eyes, she couldn't bear to see it.

Shouts were ringing now and she collapsed to the ground, wind and sand cushioning her fall. Her ears rang with the three heart beats in her body and she gladly welcomed the blackness that took her away.

#

Gaara stepped into his chambers, unsurprised by the bloody mess of the would be assassin. He was surprised by the concern that increased his heart beat at the sight of his wife's prone form. With a twitch of his wrist sand swirled around her and lifted her to his bed. He wiped the blood from her face and was pleased to find it was not hers.

He ignored those that came to clean the mess from his chambers, his focus on her. Gently he placed his hand on the swell of her stomach and pushed a small amount of chakra. Two small chakra flares responded and he smiled.

Her eyes opened and he was greeted with their familiar gray and for once fear did not pervade them.

"You are well?" he asked.

Tears gathered and fell from her eyes but she nodded.

"You knew the assassin." he stated, aware that she had spoken with the dead ninja.

She nodded again, "My...sensei."

Gaara frowned and reached for the towel that had been set on the night stand. She sat up but did not attempt to deny him as he gently wiped away the remaining traces of blood.

"I met your mother." he said.

Her eyes flared in surprise.

"You look like her."

She nodded.

" We are wed." he informed her.

Her expressive eyes blazed, "What? How?"

"It is done."

"Why?" she demanded.

Gaara's frown deepened, she was displeased and he did not like that, "My children will not be bastards."

"When will we divorce?" She winced as the gentle grip he had on her upper arm became painful.

"We won't." he growled, "I am keeping you."

" I am not a toy! Give me one good reason to I should marry you!"

He growled again and pulled her towards him pressing his lips to hers with punishing intensity. She squeaked and her hands pressed against his chest. He poured all his frustration and confusion into the kiss until all that was left was the aching need he had felt since the night seven months ago and somewhere during the kiss she stopped fighting. Her beautifully soft hands clung to him with as much emotion as he felt. He slowly pulled away from her. Her cheeks were flushed and her breasts rose and feel in matching cadence to his. She stared at him as if looking for something.

"I want the world to know you belong to me." he said slowly, " I do not want to live a life without you."

"But I am-"

"You are no ninja." he said, "I do not need another ninja in my life. I can protect us both just as our children protect you now. I believe I love you and I believe eventually you will learn that I will not hurt you and will cease to fear me."

She smiled and he felt the familiar flutter of his heart that had plagued him since he spared her life for a bed time story. For him she had created a haven filled with wonders only she seemed to imagine and in a weaving a world without the bloody war of the ninja she had weaved her into his heart. She was a weakness but one he could not live without.

"That's a good reason." she said and for the first time, she kissed him.


End file.
